


Shattered

by alcyondile



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmocember 2020, Christmas Special, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Jewels, M/M, OOC Asmo, Other, Reader-Insert, Soft af, idk how to tag im sorry, reader is mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyondile/pseuds/alcyondile
Summary: Even the most precious jewels were bound to break into a million pieces at least once in their lifetime. Yours, unfortunately, took place on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 47





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> #Asmocember Day 24 Entry: Christmas Present 
> 
> First-ever try, but hopefully it's good enough. Feedback is highly encouraged and appreciated. Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. May or may not have an (n)sfw continuation.

_**Time Check** _  
_6:54 p.m._  
_24th of December_

Back in the Human World, this was the time of the year when people go all out buying presents for their loved ones, cooking large feasts that can potentially feed a whole town, and basically just get busy doing lots of preparing for Christmas day, in general.

Down in Devildom, surprisingly, was the same case. Witches, sorcerers, and demons of all ranks were seen bustling here and there, either mixing various potions in cauldrons the size of an adult boar, or wrapping up presents with paper as colorful as the festivity can ever get, or cooking only what was usually the best-selling meals on the menu during regular work days. It truly is an exciting one-time-big-time event.  
  
With that said, obviously, the House of Lamentation was likewise not an exception. As the brothers busied themselves with different preparations of their own - fixing the decorations, assorting the gifts, and setting the table - _you_ were instead holed up in your room, DDD in hand, and face buried into your pillow to somehow muffle the frustrated groans you were letting out so the others won't hear.  
  
Why were you feeling so gloomy amidst such an anticipating time? The answer's pretty simple.  
  
Your favorite brother was ignoring you.

  
**Flashback: Start**

  
_"MC~" Asmo cooed from a few meters behind you. "There you are! I was looking all over for you. Now listen, I-"_  
  
_"Oi, MC!" A certain white-haired demon interjected. "What're yah thinking just standing there, huh? C'mon, we're buying some presents!"_  
  
_"WHAAAT!? Mammon, can't you see I got to MC first-"_  
  
_But sadly, you did not even get to hear the end of his complaints for you were dragged out of the house, by the Avatar of Greed._

** ✫ **

_"Oh hey you're back." Asmo stood from the couch and approached you. He seemed to be waiting for your arrival. "As I was saying-"_  
  
_"MC!!!"_  
  
_"You've gotta be kidding me, Levi!"_  
  
_"Nuh-ugh, there ain't no jokes around here, Mr. Lusty McLustface!" The purple-haired otaku then turned to you, completely ignoring his younger brother's screeching. "MC, you gotta get ready, QUICK! I WON TWO TICKETS TO RURI-CHAN'S CONCERT AND YOU'RE GOING WITH ME SO LET'S GOOOOO!!!"_  
  
_And with that, you were once again pulled into yet another gimmick; but this time, by the Avatar of Envy._

**✫**

_"Ugh, finally about time I have you for myself!" Asmo stuck his head inside your room, as if checking if you were there. "So, about what I've been wanting to tell you since earlier-"_  
  
_He was immediately cut of by his blonde brother barging his way into your personal space, a thick series of books in hand._  
  
_"Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Best-selling novels. We have to theorize."_  
  
_"No way, Satan not you too..."_  
  
_Was the last thing you heard of him, before he got pushed out, by the Avatar of Wrath._

  
**Flashback: End**

  
So, long story short, Asmo never got the chance to talk to you. There seemed to be something he wanted to ask you. A favor, perhaps. But he was mercilessly set aside in all three of his initial attempts. And because of that, he's probably thinking you weren't interested in him at all; which explains why you could not say "no" to his brothers, in the first place.  
  
But that was, in total fairness, the exact opposite of what you actually felt about him.  
  
Sure, you loved all of the brothers. There was no doubt about it. With the entirety of your heart, you adore each and every single one of their own respective stories and personas.  
  
Naturally however, there was always, _always_ , an exception to the general rule.  
  
And by exception, you were indeed referring to the most exceptional-looking one.  
  
The strong scent of expensive perfume left trailing behind him as he walks. Long, side-swept bangs the color of champagne, framing the delicate features of his face. His heterochromatic gradient eyes shone brighter than any star in the whole universe.   
  
Not to mention the slender fingers he had which were connected to such smooth hands by sexy knuckles; the slim, yet strong arms that lead to a similar hot built of his torso; and a prominent jaw that opposed his seemingly soft lips.  
  
Now, just who, in their right state of mind, would _not_ fall for someone as perfect as he is?  
  
You were neither in your right mind nor tasteless enough to have your hormones not do absurd things to you when he was around, obviously, because you were totally head over heels for him. And you would be falling in love with him all over again after every stolen glance; every sweet smile; and even the slightest touch exchanged between the two of you was enough to send the graveyard of moths in your stomach resurrecting as pretty butterflies once again.  
  
So it was devastating. Being ignored by him, that is. You tried calling him up, but the voice on the line said his phone is not available. You texted him, you flooded his chats, you even went as far as asking the Little Ds to bring your handwritten letter of apology to his room and report back to you once he read it. But the Little D's never came back.  
  
You let out a long, exhausted sigh after trying all that once more, but still to no avail. Shifting from one position to another every now and then, you just could not seem to find what was most comfortable for you at the moment. After all, spending countless nights sleeping with the Avatar of Lust made lying on bed alone become really dull and boring. A slight pang came from your chest at the sudden thought of reminiscing his presence so close to you.   
  
Not wanting to be kept alone with your thoughts any longer, you decided to check your DDD. Once the screen of your tiny device lit up, multiple consecutive beeps immediately came in; signaling the fact that you had tons of messages. But regardless of how many there were in total, they all meant just a single request.  
  
_"Come down, now. The holiday's about to start."_  
  
Oh well, you thought it was a lot better than overthinking stuff; since you got to see him in the same room as you are. At least, from afar.  
  
****

**Time skip: Start **

  
"Oh, MC's here." You heard Asmo's angelic voice acknowledge your presence, upon your arrival. You froze that very instant.  
  
Wait a minute, did he finally just-  
  
"MC! Here, have a taste." The orange-haired bulk baby of the family held out a spoonful of tasty-looking demon curry right in front of you. How did he get to you so fast? "It's a new recipe I tried making and I wanted you to be the first one to taste."  
  
It would have been really sweet and touching on your part; if not for the evident jealousy being emitted by a certain someone.  
  
"Tch. Way to go, Beel."  
  
Your eyes traced the direction Asmo was heading, but soon lost sight of him as he stepped out of the dining; his appetite lost. But who would have thought that he also lost, in a battle of gaining one's attention, against the Avatar of Gluttony?

**✫**

"So it's you again, huh." Asmo was seated on the couch, his legs crossed, and most of his face was blocked by the DDD he was holding. Dinner passed rather quickly and was now gift-giving time. "Have you made up your mind, then?"  
  
You were stunned at his unexpected change of attitude. He was trying you. Yes, it cannot stand for anything else. But you wondered; what for?  
  
"MC." The dark, translucent bangs boy suddenly wrapped his arms around your waist; yawning loudly in the process. "Where's my present?"  
  
"Belpheg-GRRRRR!"  
  
The fifth-born had his brows furrowed so low, they would have almost fell off his face, when he stormed away. You tried following after him, but you were tightly secured within the grasp of the Avatar of Sloth.

** ✫ **

"Go to my room once the commotion's over. We have to talk." You kept rereading Asmo's text, as you made your way up the stairs; without the others' awareness. So he ended up calling his sulking act a day first, after all.  
  
"And did you really think I'd let you run off so easily without me knowing what you're up to?" Your back ran cold at the sudden intrusion. You were too fixated on your phone, that you failed to notice the black-haired eldest had already gone full _kabedon_ mode on you.  
  
"Just in time, if I must say. But don't worry, I don't intend to tell the others of our secret meet up." He assured you; his all-too-knowing smirk dancing playfully on his lips. 

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll get straight to the point. I heard the only way to complete the holiday was to have this-" He gestured for you to look up, and you saw that a mistletoe hung directly above your heads, as if this had been planned all along. Uh-oh, the feeling you had in your gut right now was not so good. "And this."   
  
He then proceeded to lower his head to yours.  
  
"Lucifer..."

And for the second time tonight you heard _his_ familiar voice nearby. It was fainter than a whisper, barely even audible; yet, you heard it. Loud and clear. You struggled with trying to search for its owner with the big boomer blocking your way but sure enough, from the corner of your eyes, you could make out his lone figure behind the wall, silent but obviously pissed. After a split second of your gazes meeting, Asmo swiftly turned and broke into a run.  
  
As Lucifer inched closer towards your face, you knew that you had to come up with an excuse to escape. A distraction. Yes, that was exactly what you needed. But how in the entirety of Devildom were _you_ , going to plan and pull it off in less than 30 seconds?  
  
Then, as if on cue, Mammon, who was on his tipsy toes while heading to the main door and constantly checking if the coast was clear, caught your attention. He was probably trying to sneak out.  
  
Your eyes widened at the possibility of an opening; your grip on your DDD tightened one last time. And, without thinking twice, at the top of your lungs you screamed his name; at the same time, you threw your DDD towards him, then immediately retracting your index finger so it seemed like you were pointing at him.  
  
"Huh?" He appeared confused for a second but he did not hesitate to turn around when he recognized your voice. He immediately noticed the flying phone and caught it with ease. The second he did, however, was also the same moment Lucifer's evil eyes landed on him. From that perspective, it looks like he had been holding your phone all along.  
  
_"Forgive me for this, Mammon."_ You pleaded, mentally. (You also promised yourself that you had to make it up to him soon.) Then once again, as loud as you could muster- "No wonder my phone went missing all of a sudden!"  
  
"WHAT!? The hell are you saying, huh, foolish MC!?" He was really dumbfounded. You felt bad as well for making him the bait, but you did not have much of a choice. Especially now that your relationship with one of his brothers were on the line.   
  
"Tch, things were going smoothly at first but you ruined it. I cannot let this slide, despite it being a holiday." Lucifer remarked, disgust present in his tone.  
  
The second-born brother swallowed a lump down his throat before running back in the opposite direction; with the Avatar of Pride tailing not so far behind him.

  
** Time skip: End **

  
Once they were both out of sight, you exhaled what could have been the longest sigh of relief ever done. Cannot blame you, though. You just successfully got your way through the eldest and technically the most knowledgeable person in the house, using a plan you came up on the spot. It drained the life out of you, so you deserve a pat on the back. ~~Not to mention a new phone first thing in the morning the following day, as well.~~ Good job.

Your self-praise was cut short, sadly, when you glanced at the direction your beloved went. Wondering where he was? The last text he sent you suddenly crept its way into your mind. You thanked your lucky stars at the timely recollection. Then, as fast as you could, you darted up the stairs, dashed through the halls, and maneuvered your way towards "his safe zone".  
  
Step after step. Room after room. Dark corridor after dark corridor. The situation you were in resembled that of an iconic game's nearing climax. An endless wave of chasing, running, and catching up. Ah, but it had always been like this, has it not?  
  
The realization finally hit you like a bullet; piercing through your very existence, its impact burning like rage. You had always been chasing _him_ ; the most radiant jewel among the most precious of stones; even though it truly was exhausting. You just ignored the fact that you were; because you loved him. _You, love him._ But then, fate was fate and reality was cruel. You were put in circumstances that made you seem like you felt otherwise. And even though you had a voice you could have used to object all their proposals, still, you were rendered incapacitated of doing so.  
  
But then again, fate was fate and reality seemed not so cruel sometimes. Like right now. Just as all the remaining hope left in your system gradually faded away, you saw _him_. The light amidst the dark. The angel among demons. The jewel you loved with your whole being since day one; he who you cherished so much more than life itself. He was there. You caught up to him. Finally, all those rough times you endured that involved him were paying off. Not that you minded indulging yourself in any more sins just for his sake, though.   
  
"Asmo, wait!" You forced the words out in between your heavy breaths.  
  
His eyes widened at seeing you behind him so quickly. He then quickened his pace and soon enough, he was already inches away from the door of his room. Oh no. You weren't going to make it at this rate.   
  
"No!"  
  
You reached the door, just when it had already slammed shut. You pounded on it so hard, you felt lightheaded from the pressure. You desperately twisted the knob, but it was locked.  
  
Truth be told, it would have been tolerable. Being ignored, shut down, and pushed away by the only person you loved not in a platonic type of way. But what made this whole situation, this whole game of running around in circles literally lose your shit, was his awfully quiet sobbing.  
  
"Open the door, Asmodeus." You tried holding back your own tears as you intentionally made the statement sound more like an order than a mere request. "Now."  
  
"G-go away..." He was quivering; his lower lip shaking uncontrollably. You could feel it all to well. He was definitely crying.  
  
Oh good gods in the heavens above, you cared no longer about the irony that came along with it, for this was the most torturous way to impose such punishment on your sinful soul.  
  
"Asmo, please..." Your voice faltered as well. Your heart threatened to escape your chest with every beat it made. Your lungs were likewise no where close to recovering.  
  
Alright, you took it back. Whatever nice things you associated with fate just a few seconds earlier, you were taking them all back. This was just utter gruesome; too cruel for you to bear.  
  
It was as if telling you that you stood no chance. No chance to be with him at all; when in fact, that was exactly what you ever wanted in the first place. This? This is beyond crazy. The indescribable feeling you had when you almost, _almost_ , got to him; but some mysteriously evil entity called fate took that away from you in a blink of an eye. He was so near, yet at the same time so far away.  
  
You then painfully shut your eyes closed, pressed your back against his door, and slid down to the floor. His faint, but just as equally hurtful sobs were ringing in your ears. You wanted to hold him in your arms so bad; to wipe his tears away and tell him everything was going to be alright; to love him with all you have. But this was it. This was the end.  
  
After attempting to twist the knob open one more time but failed, and not having anything else that was small and thin enough to tinker it with, you were convinced. The tears you were originally holding back, now streamed down your cheeks; an endless flow of them kept coming and coming.  
  
Was there even any way to see him? An old, flickering light bulb in your head seemed to have been switched on, but you were way too exhausted (both physically and mentally) to give it some more rational thought. So, as blankly as it may seem, out of no where, with a voice volume that dropped almost below silence, it was now or never, you chanted.

_"_ _Hear me, Denizens of Darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command..."_  
  
_"I call upon you to send forth one of your number..."_

_"I summon the Avatar of Lust... Asmodeus."_

Your eyes fluttered open the very moment you felt warm air brush over your lips. And, to your surprise, the wet, heterochromatic gradient orbs you were dying to see, were staring right back at you.

"H-How..." Asmo's voice faltered.  
  
You couldn't believe it yourself, too. He was actually right here. Right in front on you. Right on... Top of you?  
  
Wait, wait, wait! Don't get the wrong idea. It's just that, you were seated limply outside his door, your back pressed against it, with Asmo on all fours, and the proximity both of your faces had with each other was beyond measurable, so that technically makes him look like he was on top you. Nothing edgy _~~yet~~._  
  
"I was just r-reaching for the t-tissues and..." Asmo then tried to explain why he was in such a position, but his own voice failed him once more. His gaze was locked with yours for several more seconds; shock still the only emotion lingering in them.   
  
He was the first to break contact, though. After shaking his head a little too violently, as if to wake himself up from a trance, frantically looking around, and realizing the state he was currently in, you could have mistaken him for a volcano just seconds before its massive eruption.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON ME OUT HERE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"  
  
You were taken aback once more; that was a fact you had no intention of hiding. You were frozen on your seat, wide-eyed, mouth gaped; as the fallen angel you once loved, slowly and painfully, gave himself away to the demon in his heart.  
  
"Asmo, I-" Clenching your fists, you were at a loss for words. "I'm sor-"  
  
"Is that it?" You immediately bit your lower lip to halt yourself from saying anything else. "Is that really it?! You're just _sorry_?!"  
  
And what happened next, literally scared the life out of you.  
  
Asmodeus forcefully grabbed both of your arms, causing you to yelp at the discomfort his tight grasp was giving you. His usually bright and cheerful eyes no longer bore the exquisite shine of the jewel he once was; but now rather burned of the colors of pure jealousy, rage, and hatred. If looks can indeed kill literally, then you would have long since been pronounced dead on the spot.  
  
"Do you even realize who the hell you're talking to right now?! Huh, MC?!" He continued glaring at you like you were some sort of ugly pest. That thought alone was enough to bring out the bajillion bucket of tears you were trying so hard to suppress. "This isn't even me! This isn't the Asmodeus everyone loved and adored, anymore!"  
  
Of course not. You, of all people, knew that all too well. Hell, you even pegged him as the type who would _never_ raise his voice at anyone, regardless of how angry he was; and yet, here and now, you stand corrected. The level of pain which came along with the fact that you never truly knew him all this time, broke you entirely. You then wondered how many more times your heart can withstand all of this.  
  
"What are you going to do if people see me like this?! Tell me! Can you save me from the eternal shame it brings?! You, a _mere_ little being-"  
  
"STOP!" You cut him short; the strength of that one word rendered him incapable to disobey. "Please stop. J-just, no more... I-I'm really sorry... Please, I'm scared..."  
  
Forget about withstanding the pain. Forget about the tears streaming heavily down your cheeks like waterfalls. Forget about being a delusional lover of beauty and perfection. You've had enough. This was just too much; way too much, that words alone cannot fully emphasize it.  
  
You then brought your legs up to your chest, and buried your head into your hands, in defeat; pouring out all the emotions you were brimming with, as you continued crying your heart out.   
  
Meanwhile, the Avatar of Lust stared blankly at your sobbing figure; guilt slowly rising in his system, about to swallow him whole. Did he actually just allow himself to direct his anger solely at you? The horror of his actions caused him to desperately back away from you; so as not to inflict any more further damage on you.  
  
"No. No, this can't be true... MC, you-" Stirring up from your breakdown upon hearing _his_ familiar voice, you were greeted by Asmo pulling at his own hair, with bloodshot eyes, and limbs trembling like crazy. You then hastily wiped your wet cheeks with the back of your hands and sleeves, when he mumbled: "I hurt you..."  
  
"Asmo!" You struggled to get on your feet after being hunched up so low for too long, but you were able to manage, one way or another, and shakily made your way towards him. But he flinched, even before you got to touch him. "No! Don't come close to me. I might hurt you again..."  
  
"Asmo, don't- don't worry! It's nothing. I just, got scared for a second, but it's nothing at all."  
  
Lies. You were still hurting. Who wouldn't, though? The person you were too busy loving just showed you a portion of a demon's true wrath. You were barely taking it in. But then again, you were you and whatever happens, your love will always prevail. You always had the heart of a martyr, after all. Might as well put that to good use every time you had the chance to do so.  
  
You slowly made the slightest contact with him; then gradually progressed to rubbing his hands, his arms, his face. Soon enough, you already had him sobbing deep into your neck, while you continued massaging his back. Not to mention the soothing words you were whispering into his ear so he could really calm down for good. Despite most of his murmurs getting muffled, you could hear multiple "I'm sorry"s in between his sobs and you just knew profound genuineness when you encountered it.   
  
"I-I just don't understand..." Was he finally starting to open up to you? You wished upon your lucky stars that that was the case. "Everyone got their own chances to be with you. But why can't I?"  
  
"I just wanna be with you, MC! Why can't you give me the same chance you always give my brothers? Don't you love me? Even just a little bit? Nothing at all?"  
  
"Oh, Asmo..."  
  
You almost felt a new batch of tears on the brink of falling, at how innocent he actually is when true love is involved. Pushing the image of his earlier eruption out of your mind for good, you could not help yourself but be soft for him. So, in response to his silly questions, you cupped his face in your both hands, caressed his tear-stained cheeks with your thumbs, and planted a kiss as light as a wing's feather on his soft lips.  
  
"I wouldn't even dare go out of my way just to save a relationship we never even had in the first place, if I didn't feel the same way as you do." You flashed him one of your classic closed-eye smiles; definitely his favorite. "So let's forget about this drama ever happening and spend the entire holiday _properly_ together, instead! What do you say?"  
  
Asmo was simply staring at you with eyes that could have rivaled that of a pleading puppy's. How could he ever express the luckiness of having you as his lifetime partner? He decided to leave that question hanging, for the meantime. He had more important matters to focus on. _You_.  
  
"I love you, MC." You felt your cheeks flush at the sudden confession but you were grateful. Very grateful, indeed. Chuckling slightly, you reciprocated his feelings with utter bliss. "I love you too, Asmodeus."  
  
And this time, he was the one who initiated round two. He shifted your positions, carefully pushing you down and climbing back atop of you. While he was busy trying to gain entrance by nibbling on your lower lip, you made sure to comb your fingers through his tangled hair, to get rid of its knots, with your other hand wiping off the last of the tears left on his beautiful face. The ever so beautiful face you would never get tired of seeing first thing in the morning and every night before slumbering.   
  
Several more minutes of exploring each others' caverns, and you two frustratingly parted for some fresh air. The relief you both felt, once a good supply of oxygen finally entered your lungs, was heavenly. As you tried stabilizing your breath, Asmo longingly stared back at you; the sight enough to make you feel as though you have successfully entered the celestial realm. He swooped back down to give your lips one last, light brush; before totally detaching himself from you and helping you sit up.  
  
"We really have to do that again." You said in between pants.  
  
"Oh? Just how many more times are you willing to go for?" Asmo inquired, a smirk crept up his lips.  
  
"That should already be obvious!" You stated, as a matter of fact-ly. And it was his turn to chortle at your enthusiasm. "But, hey."  
  
He simply hummed his response, so you took the liberty of snuggling up close to him; your arms around his waist, while his were wrapped on yours too. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"But we already said our 'I love you's." Asmo raised an eyebrow at you, and you pouted back.  
  
"RAD has been counting down since the beginning of the month for _your new song_ , right? And it's supposed to, ugh, be released. By midnight." You were too exhausted to point fingers and begin arguing again so you decided that it would be best to just be blunt about it.  
  
"Yeah, okay so what about it?"  
  
"Can you sing it for me?" Asmo stared at you like you have turned into a ghost. "Hey, no fair! You get to sing in front of tons of your fans during your Asmo gather-"  
  
"Alright, alright! You didn't have to go as far as using the reverse card of me, geez..." He rolled his eyes playfully and you grinned from ear to ear in triumph.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to mess with _your_ mere little being."  
  
Asmo the let out the hottest and most honest laugh of the entire night; which, made your hormones do weird things to you again (rather not highlight this too much right now). He then fished out his phone and scrolled through it. After finding what he was looking for, he pressed a button, and the instrumental intro of "Pomade" echoed through the halls. He cleared his throat once, then he began to sing his song just for you.  
  
The beauty of your mood was evenly matched by the perfection of the scenery both of you were in. The moon, as if wanting to be a witness to every single detail of your love, reached out to your beloved with its celestial rays, bathing him then in its ethereal glow.

And that, was when you saw it. With your very own eyes, you finally saw the beauty that shattered jewels hold. Sure, they can no longer be reverted back to their original, unblemished state, but they still are capable of standing out as tiny individual fragments that bounce off the light rays it receives to as many directions as possible.  
  
Asmodeus was the perfect manifestation of that parallelism.  
  
He is the exquisite jewel you have always been admiring from a distance; the former angel you were destined to kiss, cry, and argue with; the Avatar of Lust you vowed to love for the rest of your life. Good grief, you two had a long way to go, and you knew it. But, you were both willing to stick by each others' sides, through thick and thin, richer or poorer, sickness and health, shall come death, separate only your physical bodies, but never your hearts.  
  
So as the clock struck twelve and his song came to an end, the meeting of your lips for the third time in a row that night, marked the beginning of a Christmas present that was bound to last for all eternity.

**~**  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Now that you reached the end, forget about ever reading this, and grab your pink and rainbow glowsticks instead 'cuz we have an Asmo gathering to attend to in less than a few hours! STREAM #Pomade Y'ALL KJFKSK


End file.
